Semiconductor devices including resistance elements are known. The technique of using a polycrystalline silicon or a diffusion layer in a semiconductor substrate containing determined impurities as a result of ion implantation, metal, metal nitride, or the like as a resistance element is known. Furthermore, the technique of forming resistance elements having different properties in a semiconductor device is known.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-228496    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-100749    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-36310    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-243276
The resistance value of a resistance element may change according to temperature. If the resistance value of a resistance element included in a semiconductor device changes materially at a temperature at the time of the operation of the semiconductor device, the performance of the semiconductor device including the resistance element may deteriorate.